Sweet Whispers of Eternity
by Serenei
Summary: SasuNaru. A collection of One-Shots and Drabbles...     2: There are loopholes to everything Sasuke, the trick is to find them and use them to your advantage.
1. Just Your Average Conversation

**Title**: Everyday Conversation  
><strong>Author<strong>: Serenei  
><strong>Genre<strong>: General/Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Just your everyday conversation between Sasuke and Naruto  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: None.

_A/N: Just a conversional fic starting with Naruto, this was quite fun to write. It was requested ages ago by a friend who wanted a pure comical narrative fic._

_For anyone that cares the setting is ontop of Hokage Mountain_

* * *

><p><em>Just Your Average <em>_C__onversation_

* * *

><p>"How… strange."<p>

"Only you would think that."

"What? I can't help it if I think it's strange."

"Dobe… only you would think becoming Hokage is strange."

"Teme! Don't call me that, and to be honest it's strange because I didn't think I would actually get here."

"Why? You were always shouting you were going to be. I thought you would be rubbing it in everyone's faces."

"Yea well… It was to be acknowledged, you know about my past, how I was treated. I wanted people to see me, not the demon inside me."

"Baka… who needs the villagers when you have friends like you do?"

"But…"

"There's no buts, seriously who cares about what they think, you have loads of people that care for you."

"Hmmm… I can't argue with that."

"Of course you can't because, like always I'm right and you're wrong."

"Oi!"

"What? You know I'm right."

"That's beside the point, I'm Hokage now and I demand some respect."

"Tch. The only time i'll listen to demands from you is in the bedroom Hokage-sama."

"H-hey don't just start talking about that, and say that again I like it when you say Hokage-sama, I feel higher up than you for once."

"Heh why not dobe, you getting all embarrassed? And just because you said you liked it i'm not going to say it again now."

"You really are a bastard aren't you?"

"Well actually, if you want to get technical my parents were married."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Are you feeling alright? You're using big words."

"Teme! I'm a lot smarter than you think."

"Heh, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Alright then, if I prove I'm smart what do I get?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Hmmm… I get to top next time."

"Fine."

"Really!"

"Yea whatever."

"But you never let me top. What changed your mind?"

"Nothing, I just know you won't be able to prove it."

"Bastard, that's not nice!"

"What? It's the truth."

"I don't care, you're really mean to me."

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes."

"Tough."

"Teme!… Hold on a minute, how did we get from me thinking being Hokage is strange to this?"

"It's because you're a dobe and your brain can't stay on one subject for more than five minutes."

"You prick stop being a douche. I don't see why all your fangirls wanted to go out with you if this is how you were going to treat them. I'm your fucking fiancée and look how you treat me."

"There's the door if you don't like it, and I wouldn't date any of those fangirls if they were the last girls in the shinobi world. Their all psychopaths."

"Hehe i'll admit your right there, they were pretty insane."

"Insane doesn't cover it dobe."

"Will you stop with calling me a dobe! I'm not a dead-last anymore; I'm now officially the best ninja in the village!"

"Yea by title, but the name means nothing if you can't live up to it."

"Oi, I'm gonna be a damn good Hokage just you watch me."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I said I know you're going to be a good Hokage."

"Really?"

"I'm not going to keep repeating myself."

"Thanks bastard, it means a lot that you believe in me."

"Yea well, let's go home and have some celebration sex."

"That sounded way too much like a statement then an actual question, and teme don't just say stuff out loud like that, someone might hear!"

"Why, does it turn you on? And it was a statement and not a question. "

"No!… H-hey where are you putting your h-hands… ahh!… don't touch there!"

"Hmm."

"Ngh! S-sasuke stop… ha!"

"Why? You're enjoying it down here."

"S-someone might… Ahh!… s-see."

"Hmmm… could you imagine the Villagers faces. Their Hokage in an intimate act out in the open for everyone to see."

"Ha!… P-please Sasuke… ngh… anywhere but here."

"Let's go home then."

"F-fine!"

"You really will make a great Hokage Naruto."

"Huh? Did you say something? Come on teme you've got to finish what you started."


	2. Loopholes

**Title**: Loopholes  
><strong>Author<strong>: Serenei  
><strong>Genre<strong>: General/Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does  
><strong>Summary<strong>: There are loopholes to everything. The trick is to find them and use them to your advantage.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: None.

_A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one, sorry if they seem a little OOC, I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, sorry if I failed._

* * *

><p><em>Loopholes<em>

* * *

><p>Sandaled feet clicked underneath him as he walked through the streets of Konoha village. People busied themselves taking no notice of him, as they got on with their daily activities. It was a fine day to be outside, the air carried a refreshing cool breeze against the warm heat of the summer sun.<p>

On the outside this dark haired male seem to display the act of complete coolness, nothing compared to the absolute rage going on inside his head.

'_How dare they!'_

Sasuke knew what they were doing, what they were up to. He wasn't going to let it happen. They were never going to spilt them up.

Ever.

He wouldn't allow it. No matter how many meetings they dragged him to, trying to convince him otherwise.

The council however thought they could, trying everything in their power to keep the two separate. Sending the pair of them on different missions all the time or sending one of them out on training schemes away from the other. They were constantly trying to keep them separate in hopes that the Uchiha would pass his current affair off as a mere phase, and choose a more _suitable _partner.

He ground his teeth together. _'A female partner.'_

They cared not for what he wanted. No, that wouldn't be to their advantage and of course that would be too simple. Nothing ever came simple in the shinobi or his world for that matter. But he'd be damned if he let this happen, they were not going to take Naruto away from him. Not for their selfish reasons.

Not because Naruto simply didn't have the parts that would give them an heir.

Tsunade proved to be of no help either.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsunade tell them to back the hell off!"<em>

_Said blonde haired woman glared at the man who had just burst into her office uninvited and had called her so familiarly. He may be back in her village, but she still did not like him. She tolerated him for one reason only._

_She stood immediately from her chair and slammed her hands down on her desk in annoyance. "I will remind you to know your place and not to refer to me so familiarly, I'm your superior and you will treat me as such."_

_Sasuke glared at the woman but relented. "Sorry Hokage-sama."_

_Tsunade inwardly smirked, being Hokage had its perks sometimes and having the Uchiha back down so easily like that certainly was one of them._

"_Good." Settling back down in her chair she laced her hands in front of her face and rested her chin on them. She sighed. "Unfortunately, there's absolutely nothing I can do."_

_Sasuke immediately protested._

_She raised her hand to silence him. "There's nothing I can do Sasuke, just like I am your superior, they are in a way mine. I cannot simply just tell them to back off." She stood from her chair to look out the office window that over looked the village, one hand resting on the side of the window pane._

_Sasuke balled his fists together at his sides and grit his teeth, he turned to leave._

"_There are loopholes to everything Sasuke, the trick is to find them and use them to your advantage." Sasuke turned back to look at her from the office door as he exited, she was still looking out the window. "Try starting in your fathers old documents of your clan, I'm sure there's something there you could use to your advantage."_

_Sasuke pondered on what she meant as he closed the door to her office._

* * *

><p>He still didn't understand what she meant either with her last comment, if there was a loophole he would have found it already. His father's old clan documents had proved useless there was nothing in them he could use at all. He had read every document in that office, all they consisted of was some formally signed documents about clan marriages, training schedules, some old useless jutsu scrolls and clan rules.<p>

Then it clicked.

'_Maybe the old bat wasn't as useless as I thought after all.'_

With his destination set it wasn't long before Sasuke was at the entrance of his house in the Uchiha District. He wasn't surprised when he entered that Naruto was not here to greet him. The two hardly ever got to see much of each other.

Sasuke smirked in the silence, that was all about to change.

Maneuvering himself quickly down all the familiar hallways he entered his father's old office and began his search for the document that was about to get him what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Sweaty blonde locks stuck to the tanned face of one Uzumaki Naruto as he urged his tired body on through the quiet evening streets of Konoha.<p>

He was exhausted.

'_Stupid bloody council.'_

Naruto knew they were keeping him and Sasuke apart on purpose he wasn't completely oblivious as he made himself out to be, sending them on different missions and assignments in their efforts to keep the two away from one another. His heart ached at that fact, but what could he do? They were his higher ups. All he could do was accept the missions given to him and pretend like he didn't care.

But he did care, he longed for Sasuke's touch and to simply spend time with the man he had come to love.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that he had reached his home in the Uchiha District. A sad smile came to his face when he had realised where he was. He would probably walk in, and there would be no one home.

'_Come on Naruto you should be used to it by now.' _

But he wasn't.

The silence hurt, knowing Sasuke wouldn't be there with the small smile reserved for Naruto only to greet him home from his tiring mission. It hurt to know that he would eat alone again, it hurt that he would go to bed alone with the spot next to him empty.

He sighed but opened the door anyway.

"Tadaima." He called softly into the dark house not expecting an answer, so you can say he was more than shocked when a light flicked on and the person he was thinking about moments ago, who should by all means not be there, was stood casually leaning on the wall.

Sasuke's trade mark smirk was in place but it soon changed into the gentle smile that was only for Naruto. "Okaeri."

"Sasuke." Were the whispered words that left the blondes lips. "How..?"

"I told the council I had some clan business I was looking into, which in all honesty I actually was."

Naruto smiled.

Finally, a night in what seemed so long where he wouldn't be going to bed alone.

It was now that Sasuke took in Naruto's appearance, he looked absolutely shattered. Blue eyes usually so full of life were dimmed with fatigue, dark circles surrounding them. Even under all the ANBU gear Sasuke could tell the slim muscular shoulders were tense and sunny blonde locks were sticking to a tanned face because of sweat. He looked about ready to collapse.

They stood like that for a few moments, just looking at each other. The silence not uncomfortable but not comfortable either, it was a stale-mate. Sasuke decided to break it.

"Naruto you look exhausted."

Naruto chuckled and waved his hand in a dismissive manner as he kicked off his sandals. "I'm fine, just going to take a shower."

Sasuke nodded and watch as the blonde plodded his way down the hallway and into the bathroom, as soon as Naruto was out of sight he made his own way into the living room. Sitting down on the rather large sofa, he picked up the document he left there and couldn't help but smirk as he read it once more.

This was exactly what he had been looking for when all of this nonsense had started.

'_Let's see you split us up now.'_

"What's that Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to the living room door to see Naruto entering. He was shirtless with a loose pair of grey slacks hanging off his hips, casually drying his sunny blonde locks with a pastel blue towel; he was casting a curious look towards the document in the raven's hands.

"This." Sasuke held the document up for Naruto to take and read as the blonde seated himself next to the dark haired man settling the towel beside him. "Is how we are going to get the council in a less polite term, to fuck off."

Naruto quickly scanned the document then scratch his head in confusion. "Sasuke how is a document of which I don't understand anything that is written on it, going to help us?"

Naruto read it again, and then re-read it just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. How was an old document that had something to do with the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans going to help them?

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was sure that whatever Sasuke had planned, the council weren't going to like it. Not one bit.

"You know right that obviously the Hyuuga and Uchiha both have unique bloodlines that obviously only those born into said bloodlines have."

Naruto nodded. "Yes Sasuke I know all about kekkei genkai and what they are, I still don't get how this is going to help."

"Since the council obviously want to keep these abilities for their village, we were granted special privileges. One of the more obvious ones is we were given our own unique districts within the villages. We were highly respected, but we were also given other privileges that the council agreed and signed documents that they would not interfere in certain aspects."

Naruto nodded once again urging for Sasuke to continue where he was going with this, he still didn't understand.

"This document clearly states that if I choose to marry someone the council are not allowed to interfere with the wedding plans. They are not allowed to interfere with my fiancée and soon to be spouse. They are not allowed to interfere with anything that would keep us apart."

Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a second then gave Sasuke a weird look. "I still don't get it."

Sasuke's smirk was bordering on dangerous now as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gold band he had picked up from the village jewellers earlier that evening. He paid a visit to them after he had found the document he was looking for and read it to make sure his plan would work.

His smirk once again turned into that single smile he kept reserved for Naruto's eyes only. The only person who could get any sort of reaction or emotion out of him. The only person Sasuke could say he truly cared for.

Naruto looked at the beautiful band as it shimmered in the dim light of the living room. He could see a tiny Uchiha fan engraved into the ring with beautiful red and white coloured stones.

As the realisation of what Sasuke was planning finally settled in. Naruto's blue eyes suddenly went wide in shock, his mouth suddenly went slack and it had felt like all the air had left his body.

"I think I get what you're up too now."

"Naruto, Marry me?"


End file.
